Broken Shards
by Narwhaled
Summary: Bella suspects something going on between Edward and Alice but doesn't say anything. But, when she gets to know two bad-ass Texans a little better what is she going to pick? The boring but painful life of being betrayed or the adventurous life of danger and passion? Bella's Human, PB&J Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters from Twilight, they belong to Stephanie Meyer
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me and no flames. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Thank you and Enjoy! **

BPOV 

Fixing the tight skirt clinging to my legs, I let out a slight huff in annoyance at my gorgeous vampire friend who dragged me out of bed this morning and forced me into this short skirt, tight shirt, high heeled whore of an outfit. Better yet the sheer audacity she had to bring me to the mall is what probably pisses me off. Snickering slightly of the thought of Edward seeing me wearing this and having a panic attack, Alice shakes me out of my daydream and holds up a monstrous pile of clothes in her hands "Edward will practically drool when he see you in these!" Alice chirps throwing the two ton pile of clothes in my hesitant hands. Alice is incredibly gorgeous with her slightly spiked hair, petite nose and huge topaz eyes but, the forced, tight lipped smile her features graced when she spoke about about Edward left me slightly puzzled, did she not like the idea of Edward and I together? The thought left my mind as quickly as it came and I shrug the clothes out of my hands. "I'm really sorry Alice, but I don't feel like going shopping right now" I mumble, missing my worn out jeans and t- shirts already. "Fine," she snaps " let's go" and proceeds to stomp out of the super girly, trendy store that is overdosed in perfume and has size 0 assistants working in it. Briefly wondering what crawled up her ass and died, I follow slowly out to the 9/11 turbo Porsche where the tiny vampire was fuming silently. ' Great' I think, 'she's in a mood.'

BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS

During the ride to the Cullen's house I briefly think about Edward and Alice's relationship. Edward had told me when we first met that he thinks about her as a sister but, there is a creepy feeling of dread I get every time they go on their monthly 'brother/sister bonding hunt' together. I quickly push the depressing thought out of my head because I know Edward was my soul mate while Alice was my best friend. Besides, Alice has a fuckhot husband Jasper. Jasper... _yummmmmmy._ As much as I'd hate to admit it, I have a slight crush on him. Even after all those years living in Alaska and Forks his sexy southern twang and the way he fills out his tight Levi' s could definitely give Edward a run for his money. "Bella," Alice softly says, breaking me out of my daydream. It is now I notice we are already at the beginning of the Cullen's long driveway. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted in the mall. It's just that, I think I might be losing my ability to she the future." It seemed as if something else was bothering her but I discard the thought. "It's ok Alice," I murmur, "I understand." As we pulled up to the Cullen's house Alice suddenly growls and sneers. "Whoa Alice, what's wrong!?" I say panicked, thinking it was Victoria. "There's a vampire I have never smelled before in our house." she hisses. In a split second she is gone and in the house. Sighing, I mentally prepare myself for whatever weirdo I'm going to encounter now.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to just get chapter 2 out of the way. I promise longer chapters in the future. I really want people to take my writing seriously so I'll try harder. Thanks and Enjoy!**

BPOV

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the Cullens house was everyone's solemn faces. Edward, standing like a beautiful stone statue, looked up right when I followed Alice into the room. "Edward? What's going on?" I asked nervously. The Cullens weren't ever this tense, even with the whole Victoria fiasco. "We have a nomad who is living with us now. Jasper knew him in the Southern vampire wars." With the mention of Jasper, my eyes flickered briefly to the beautiful man sitting in the corner. A surge of jealously pulsed through me when I saw Alice sitting on his lap and playing with his hair. Jasper, sensing my emotions turned towards me and raised one perfect eyebrow. Flustered, I turned away from the scene to look at Edward to only be greeted by the sight of him looking at Alice and Jasper with this strange look of longing on his face. Carlisle, sensing the tension in the room, cleared his throat. " The nomads name is Peter. He recently lost his mate and he needs a place to stay." Feeling bad for Peter, my whole body is consumed by remorse and I briefly think about how painful it has to be to lose your mate. My thoughts were cut off by Carlisle speaking a second time. "Peter is upstairs taking a shower now. Please give him space.. he's probably going to need it." I nod slightly and take a seat next to Rosalie at the table. Believe it or not Rosalie and I have begun to be as close as sisters, she was always there when Edward was being controlling or Alice was all over me so she can paint me with her makeup. I try to make conversation to ease the awkwardness a little bit and to take my mind off the strange feelings I'm beginning to have for a certain Bad boy with blonde curly hair who is sitting across from me. The loud noise of combat boots thudding down the stairs interrupted Esme's and I conversation about cooking. My head whips around only to be greeted by the sight of dark, stonewashed skinny jeans tucked into black combat boots and a Van Halen shirt on the man that could rival Jaspers beauty. Jasper lightly pushed Alice off his lap and stood up to greet Peter. In that moment I had to compare Jasper, Peter and Edward. Both Jasper and Peter were ruggedly built- like cowboys- while Edward was twig skinny, it was obvious Jasper or Peter could easily beat Edward into a pile of dust. Also, Peter and Jasper both had dark blonde hair, Peters hair was straight while Jaspers was curly. Forcing myself to stop ogling Peter and Jasper, I try to look anywhere but them. But, I was tempted to sneak a peek, what I saw almost made my eyes have an orgasm. Jasper and Peter were wrapped tightly around each other, giving a big hug but it made my lust and desire spike to an all time peak. Jasper, being an empath and feeling my emotions, looked at me with smoldering eyes and gave me a sexy half smirk, my stomach turn into goo. Peter noticed Jasper and I eyeing each other and walked towards me. "Hello Darlin', you must be Bella. It sure is a pleasure." He said, causing be to internally squee inside my head and do happy dances. Peter had dark red half- lidded eyes, a sight that should have scared me but made me want him more. All of a sudden Edward pushes me behind him "Back off, she's mine." he sneered causing me to hate him more than ever in this moment."Edward, that's not a way to treat a guest. That's rude." Emse scolds. Edward, being a pansy gulps at the look Peter gives him and he abruptly leaves, claiming he's going 'hunting' I notice Alice bats her eyes flirtatiously at both Jasper and Peter before she walks out the door too, following Edward like a lost puppy. Skank.

"So," Peter says and looks at me. "What's there to do for fun around here."

I gulp as Jasper and Peter give each other evil looks.

PPOV 

I miss Charlotte like crazy. The Volturi killed her when they found out she was involved in an uprising against them. I loved the Cullen's house but, there obviously was **something** going on between Jaspers skank of a wife and Pansyward. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't need my power to figure out it was going to affect Bella big time.

************************************[°]************************************

**So, The Cullens met Peter... your Thoughts? Opinions? Feelings? How about Charlottes death? How about Alice? Do you like her? Is Bella being whorish? I promise longer chapters in the future. Please Review. Reviews are like having smoldering eye sex with Peter and Jasper!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi... I am beginning to feel discouraged about 'Broken Shards' but, I promised my readers longer chapters... Also, I'm sorry if the story is going at a slow pace... Just be patient! I'm sure there are plenty of Sexy Southerners to go around in the upcoming chapters. Oh, and Don' t worry, the shit is going to hit the fan with Edward very soon. :}Thank you and Enjoy! Warning this story is M! Just Remember.**

BPOV

Edward was still hunting with Alice. Even though I'm attracted to Peter and Jasper, Edward is still my only and first love, even if he is acting strange. Something seemed to be bothering him, I couldn't quite put my finger on it and I was bothered by the fact that Edward quite possibly could be hiding something from me. I knew Peter and Jasper knew what I was feeling because during the cliche, horror movie we were watching, they kept sneaking glances at me the whole time. I knew Jasper felt what I was going through, obviously because he was an empath but because his spouse chose to comfort his brother instead of him. It was about Midnight when I asked Jasper to take me home, Charlie was probably tearing down the neighborhood right now because I wasn't home and besides, it was obvious Edward wasn't coming home tonight anyways. Bidding Peter a farewell, I jumped onto Jasper's cherry red Hurley and put on the matching helmet. I felt the bike dip when Jasper got on and suddenly we were off. Crying out slightly, I grab at Jasper's stomach, feeling all the yummy rippling muscles in his stomach as he wildly drives down the Cullen's driveway towards my house. The sensations of the powerful bike roaring beneath me, the exhilarating wind running through my hair and the gorgeous guy I was clinging to caused my panties to feel as though they lit on fire. I was instantaneously mortified when Jasper started to chuckle, I knew he could smell my bodys natural reaction to him. "Oh Darlin'" he says, his sexy southern twang causing a another pleasant zing up my spine, "You like my Hurley, Don't ya?" Never have I wanted him as badly as I did in that moment, hearing him saying those words only lit up the fire in my veins even more. But, much to my disappointment, the bike was already parked in front of the average, two story, house that I shared with my dad. "Thanks for the ride Jasper, I really appreciate it" I mumble, to embarrassed to say anything else besides those words. "Anytime, Bella, I mean it" he drawls, his full pouty lips curving into a half smile. _Oh God, I need to get out of here before my panties explode!_ I give him a smile in return and wave goodbye to him as he rides off into the night. After standing there stupidly for a few seconds I quickly open the front door to my house and bound up the steps, carefully dodging a sleeping Charlie as I do so. It's only when I step in the room I am bombarded with the emotions that I held back for so long. The jealously of Alice, how perfect and beautiful she was, The strange behavior of Edward, _I love him, doesn't he feel the same_ _anymore?_ I think, depressed. And lastly, the confusion about Jasper and Peter. There was something about them, something important, almost like there was able undeniable pull._ Don't be ridiculous Bella, you just met Peter and Jasper is your best friends husband._ Curling up in my worn down-but comfy- blanket I sigh and a couple of stray tears escape. I slowly let the darkness and sleepiness take me in its clutches and carry me away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I was woken up from an incredible sleep with the feeling of ice cold arms wrapped around me. Sighing, I snuggle closer to the crook of the vampire's neck. After a particularly steamy dream that involved two certain Texans and the condiments used to make ice-cream I could use all the Vampire lovin' I could get now. "Mmmmmmmm baby, when did you get here?" I moaned, half asleep. "Well, I got home from hunting with Alice around 2:00 this morning so, I thought I would check up on you to see how you were doing. Bella, you never called me baby before, that is too disrespectful for a young lady like you to say" Momentarily freezing, I realized that it was Edward who I was flat out dry humping instead of the sexy cowboys I was dreaming of. I laughed internally when I realized he didn't like the fact that I accidentally called him 'baby'. God, he is such a pansy. "Oh, Hi Edward, How was your hunting trip with _Alice?"_ I say, practically hissing out the skanks name. "Bella, Don't be like that. I know I've spent a lot of time with her but, she's my sister and you're the only girl for me. Allow me to take you out on a date to make up for a jerk." Edward coos, dazzling me. I suddenly think of something, _I_ was the skank, not Alice. She was only spending time with her foster brother. I was flirting with her husband and his best friend. Hating myself and feeling guilty, I mumble, "ok, I would love to go out on a date with you. I'm sorry I ever acted like a jerk to you or Alice." Edward goes to my window and pauses before he jumps out of it. "It's ok love, I'll meet up with you in an hour to pick you up." I smile widely at him before he jumps out of sight, already preparing my outfit for the day.

PPOV

Right when Bitchyward and the pixie thing came home everyone else went out hunting, The Cullen family taught me the ways of hunting and eating animals. Half way through the hunt my weird power kicked in and I knew I had to go to the Cullen house. Something didn't feel right. Mumbling an excuse to the Cullens and Jasper, I quickly left. Making sure Jasper was n' t following me. 30 minutes later, when I arrived at the Cullen house I heard giggles and groaning. Swallowing back the worry that crawled through me, I open the front door and slowly navigated my way to the source of the sounds. Curiously enough, they were coming from Edwards room. "C'Mon baby, I know you want it." A twinkling voice purred, "Alice, I have to pick up Bella in a few minutes... We''ll do this later... I promise" Holding back my gasp I peek through the door to see tiny, innocent, Alice on her knees engulfing Edwards smaller than average length. I tried to stifle a hateful snicker at Eddie's 'little problem'. Turning around, I run as fast as my speed would allow me to, thinking about ways to explain to a certain beautiful girl that the love of her life was just using her all along. Coming to a abrupt stop at a white house in which Bellas scent was covered in, I knock on her front door, My face masking the horror and disgust I currently felt. Bella finally opened the door after a few silent seconds, she goes wide eyed at my appearance. "Peter? What are you doing here?"

**So, how's that for a chapter? Still not long enough? I work harder on the length... (anyone get the dirty joke? :D) So, how do you think Bella will react? How will the rest of the Cullens act? How about the sexy motor cycle scene with Jasper? Did you notice Edward let Alice call him baby but didn't allow Bella to? Hmm, don't you wonder what that's all about? Please Review.**

**2 reviews= Both of Jasper/Peters shirts off in next chapter ;)**

**5 reviews= Bella makes out with the man of your choice in next chapter (leave a name in comment box)**

**10 reviews= A smut scene in next chapter ;)**

**Write which one you want in the comment box :)**


	4. Sorry

**A/N: I'm really sorry to do this, but I don't feel like writing 'Broken Shards' anymore. I have the story line and plot written out, but I am getting really discouraged by my story... I'm really sorry to be a review whore, but I need to know what people think, Should I stop writing this and start writing another story? Or should I stick through 'Broken Shards'? Again, I'm sorry to do this (I hate it when authors to this to one of my favorite stories :/) But, I really don't know what to do with this story. **

**Thank you and Sorry, :/**


	5. Chapter 5

**After taking a slight break from this story, I started a Mortal Instruments fic that somewhat** **helped improve my writing a little bit. The Patriots vs The Ravens football game is on so I have to write fast! Thank you to all the wonderful people who took the time to review my story. Thank you for all the wonderful ideas! I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Chapter song- Don't let me get me by P!nk**

**BPOV **

Observing Peters appearance, I usher him in the house. "Peter, how do you know I live here?" I ask as I take a seat besides the loveseat he was currently sitting in. "Vampire, Remember?" He gives a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. Knowing that he was upset, I grab his hand and look him in the eyes.

"Peter, why did you come here." I softly murmur.

"Bella I saw something, something that would tear you apart. I don't know if you want to hear what I have to say." Peter says, sounding extremely worried.

Thinking a member of the Cullen family was hurt, I hurriedly speak. "Is someone hurt!

What's going on!" Peter takes a deep breath and looks at me with his gold/burgundy eyes. "I saw Edward and Alice together. Intimately. I went home after hunting and I saw them. I am so sorry Bella."

Though every fiber in my being screamed that it was true, I refused to believe my only love, my life Edward wasn't cheating on me with my best friend.

"N- no. That's not true Peter! I don't... I can't believe Edward would do that to me. He said Alice was like a sister to him. I need to see him, It's not true." I whisper brokenly.

"Alright" Peter sighed. "I'll run you home."

I was barely sane when Peter flung me on his back and wrapped my arms and legs around his lean torso.

I laid my head on his shoulder during the run over to the Cullens. The feeling of dread clutching my stomach and twisting it in knots. The evidence showed that Edward had actually cheated on me but I knew Edward wouldn't do that to me. There was no way. He was born in 1901 for Pete's sake! Besides he was a total prude.

But I loved him.

Before I knew it we were at the Cullens house. Peter carefully pried my hands from his waist. "We are here, Sugar. C'Mon" He grabbed my hand and slowly lead me in the house.

The Cullen family were sitting in the posh, upscale living room. Emment and Rosalie shared the loveseat. While Carlisle and Esme were cuddled up on the couch with Alice and Edward sitting next to them, both with emotionless faces. Jasper was sitting in a lone armchair in the corner of the living room. Peter got up and joined him, sitting rather closely to him. I chose to stay standing.

"Bella, I'm glad you're here! Despite the circumstances." Esme warmly said.

"Hello everyone," I said tensely "Peter told me something that couldn't possibly true. Edward?"

Terror flashed in his eyes before he composed himself. "Yes Love?" He asked as I winced at the nickname.

"Are you and Alice hooking up behind Jasper and I's back?" I murmured, not wanting to hear the answer. I looked at Edward while I said it, watching him clench his jaw and tighten his fists. I heard Jasper growl in the corner while everyone else remained neutral in the room. Alice looked like she was about to dry sob at any moment.

"Well Edward?" I said after he didn't speak for a long moment.

"No" He smoothly said. I felt a rush of relief flood through me. "Edward, you had me worried for a moment." I grinned and ran to go hug him.

"You don't get it Bella." He calmly says and pushes me away. "Alice and I aren't hooking up behind your back **anymore**. I'm choosing her over you. Our relationship is over."

"What? What happened? What changed between us Edward? I thought you loved me!" I said, my voice rising at the end.

"Alice is unbreakable and beautiful. I can kiss her without crushing her." Edward said while looking in her eyes.

Jasper hissed and flung himself on to Edward, only to let Peter grab him and hold him back.

"And you Alice! You were my best friend! How could you do this? How could you be such a bitch!"

"Things change Bella, I wanted Edward instead of Jasper, simple as that. Sorry you weren't enough of a woman to handle him." She smirks and purrs at Edward.

"Disgusting Skank" I hiss back at her. I finally realize something. I turn to the rest of the Cullens.

"You guys knew that they were fooling around behind our backs and you didn't say anything." I say, holding back my tears.

"Bella, Alice and Edward are my children. I didn't want to hurt them" Carlisle says calmly.

"I thought I was apart of this family too! What, am I not important anymore?" I yell.

No one speaks after I spoke, confirming my fears.

"I can't believe I wasted my time on such nasty people. Peter, Jasper I need space. I'll call you soon okay?" They nodded their heads.

I ran out the door to my truck. Starting it up and slamming the gas petal. Going as fast I could out of there.

**Sorry about the shortness, but it needed to be in order to make the other chapters happen. I sorry there was no shirts that got taken off in this chappie! There will be soon. Peter, Jasper and Bella go on a road trip in the next few chapters! How do you feel about the Cullens betraying Bella? Or about Alice's bitchyness? **

**Happy Matin Luther King day and Please Review!**


End file.
